User talk:XXHISselfXx
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Vault Armory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:XXHISselfXx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crazy sam10 (Talk) 02:06, August 10, 2011 Weapons You're not half bad. Keep up the good work, I like your weapons. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 05:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) M32 Are you trying to amaze me? I almost thought you didn't make that gun; nearly deleted it. Go on vault chat sometime. I'd like to speak with you. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 05:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) BRF Absoloutely! We do need an emblem... -- ☢Valoopy☣ 20:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Page deletion Next time you want to ask an opinion, make a forum or blog post. Also, the black clip was better, it looked totally awesome. 05:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree, the black magazine "contrasted" (sic) better with the black trigger grip and the black pump thing on the golden gun part. Looks great! Nebenthe 12:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) golden shotguns Sself, I deleted the first gold weapon you made for a reason. It inflicts on a rule here. I have to delete this new page and all the images you uploaded with it now too. Please don't do it again. EDIT: I'm going to try and find a way to make a system where recolours can be added, but until then, its just against the rules. Thanks for your cooperation Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 21:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I remember deleting the golden riot shotgun earlier today, and it resurfaced on that page of yours. Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 01:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) He may have just deleted the page, not the image itself. I can did up the deletion log for it if you like. Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 01:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) No worries. But a rule is a rule. If you make them more elaborate,then they could stay. I think you made a custom one that you recolored. A semi-auto something or other. If you re-uploaded that, it would fit within the new guidelines. It just can't be a simple recolor. Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 01:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) If that was you, sign your posts with for ~'s all the time. And, that hate launcher was yours, I deleted it. It was a recolor of Valoopy's Grenade Launcher, was it not? Still falls under Rule #1, despite not being a recolour of an actual Fallout weapon. Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 02:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you got me. I was under the impression it was Valoopy's. You can re upload it if you like. Sorry for the trouble. Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 02:16, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Image rules I'm affraid i had to delete your most recent image due to it breaking rules. To clear up weapon spam, the Vault Armory will now have some new rules. These rules are: *Do not simply lighten or darken a gun a little. Make it actually look like a new weapon or a unique variant. Major changes, such as adding a camo pattern, or a well-integrated image, are okay. *3 items a day. *Simply attaching useless items (Ex. an optic) is not considered a different gun. At least do some more recoloring, or better yet, change up the gun a little more. *Recolors must be obviously different from their original weapon without a need for side-by-side comparison to be allowed. [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110815181802/vaultarmory/images/2/23/Gif_dancinggir.gif '':3'' 22:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i had to delete it AGAIN The one you uploaded was the same as the one i had to delete since it only had a scope and a knife attached to it. Atleast add some more, like recolor it, add some more stuff, ect. just don't upload the same image after it has been deleted [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110815181802/vaultarmory/images/2/23/Gif_dancinggir.gif '':3'' 14:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :It just seems like an excuse to be lazy, do some more work, i've seen your guns, they're brilliant! Atleast put more effort into the next one. [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110815181802/vaultarmory/images/2/23/Gif_dancinggir.gif '':3'' 20:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC)